Mary, Garry y yo
by Ib Drevis
Summary: Ib regresa de la casa de Garry tras dejarle unos deliciosos macarons, camino a casa encuentra la clave para cambiar su vida. Mal Summary... GarryXIb


**Hola! nwn se que soy pésima TT-TT pero esta vez traigo algo diferente...una historia sobre Garry, Ib y Mary! Me inspire gracias al amor de mi vida y a un video que me dio algo de cosita TT-TT bueno comencemos antes de que me heche a llorar...**

**Personajes de Kouri, si fueran mios Garry, Ib y Mary serian una familia y habria más hermanitos para Mary ¬w¬ q-que estoy diciendo continuemos! (autora sonrojada) **

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Ib, tengo un secreto que contarte y es que…estoy enamorada, es un amor platónico; él es tan amable conmigo, lo único malo es que tiene una novia, bueno es claro que tendrá a alguien no le hará caso a una niña de 16 años como yo, soy muy pequeña para él, y el muy grande para mí, pero, la edad es lo que menos me importa, no me importa que Garry tenga 19 años, no me importa que mi padre no lo apruebe, tengo el apoyo de mi madre…confieso en este pedazo de papel que amo a Garry…

Rápidamente… arrugue la hoja y la tire en el cesto de la basura del departamento de Garry…debía irme ya que solo he venido a dejarle unos macarons, él salió con su "amiga" no es que me moleste, a quien engaño me moriré de un coraje… Así que sin más me fui de ahí cerrando con la llave de repuesto que me dio Garry, el amor puede ser dañino a veces, pero, a la vez es el sentimiento más hermoso que un ser humano podría sentir… Camino a casa encontré a un pequeño bebe entre los arbustos, estaba llorando y tenía una muñeca que se me hace familiar, junto a una nota que tenía el nombre "Mary" escrito, sin pensarlo dos veces, cargue a la pequeña y me fui corriendo de ahí, las lágrimas de dolor salían de nuestros ojos; no sé cómo hay personas que pueden hacer este tipo de cosas, en cuanto llegue a casa con Mary en brazos mis padres me vieron a modo de pedir una explicación, a lo que respondí:

-Vayan a la sala y siéntense, les explicare todo.

Mis padres me obedecieron y fueron a sentarse seguidos por mí, cuando estuvimos sentados empezó la charla.

-Bueno, les seré sincera…Quiero hacer de esta bebe mi hija, la pobre estaba abandonada entre los arbustos del parque.

-Pero Ib, tienes 16 años y ni siquiera estas casada, ¿Cómo esperas criar a esta niña?

-Papá se lo que hago, saldré adelante con Mary.

-En ese caso… cuentas conmigo hija.

-Gracias mamá. –Sonreí al escuchar que mi madre me apoyaría aunque me daba algo de decepción que mi padre no pensara igual, pero que puedo hacer al menos me dejaran seguir aquí.

Después de la charla que tuvimos fuimos a comprar las cosas esenciales para Mary como pañales y ropa. Mis padres se fueron adelantando mientras yo me quede leyendo algunas revistas sobre cómo cuidar a un bebe, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee y vi que se trataba de Garry, él estaba llorando mientras me veía, tal vez su amiga le hizo algo si es así se las verá conmigo… Por ahora debo consolar a Garry, sin más lo abrace, cuando él correspondió sentí que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho, nos quedamos así hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

-Ib…Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes, perdóname por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos.

-Garry. –Susurre.

-Ib, te he perdido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te cansaste de esperarme… Ahora tienes a alguien más y ese alguien es padre de tu hijo.

-No Garry, estas malinterpretando todo, yo no tengo pareja si me encontraste leyendo esto es debido a que paso algo muy triste…

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras y lo sabes.

Así fue como le conté todo lo que paso, cuando encontré a Mary y cuando fui a su casa y sin darme cuenta le deje la evidencia que el necesitaba para saber que éramos el uno para el otro…

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, Ib yo… seré ese papá que Mary necesita

-Garry… -Sentí que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos al escuchar esas palabras, Garry me ama y yo lo amo, además de que ambos estamos dispuestos a darle a Mary todo lo que necesite.

-Ib, cásate conmigo y seamos felices junto a Mary.

-Garry… Acepto.-Sentí que iba a desmayarme…Garry me estaba pidiendo matrimonio y estaba dispuesto a formar una familia conmigo y con Mary… Definitivamente me alegro de haberle conocido en la galería de Guertena; Garry ha sido y es todo para mí, amo a Garry y no me avergüenzo de decirlo…

Actualmente soy feliz a lado de Garry y Mary, somos una familia unida y siempre estaremos unidos, Mary, Garry y yo…

Fin.

* * *

**Nos veremos después en otra historia chicos TT-TT perdonen que este cortita **


End file.
